


mundanity

by tsuu



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3175310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsuu/pseuds/tsuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You look at her with your eyes full of wisdom and sadness. You know she is right there, waiting for you with freckles and hope and freedom. She takes your hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mundanity

**Author's Note:**

> Idk, was feeling too many feels and I had to write something after watching for the nth time that adorable behind the scenes of the xmas special :)

**You look at her** with your eyes full of wisdom and sadness. You know she is right there, waiting for you with freckles and hope and freedom. She takes your hand.

You are not alive, but **you are also not dead and that’s what matters right now** , she wants you and cherish you and every afternoon you make her hot cocoa and she speaks out loud about her day.

The mundanity of it all is beautiful, and you only wish you could share some of the magic you have seen through you non-life after your transformation, because dying was way too painful but also incredibly liberating. Once upon a time you knew the best minds of human history, and now you feel you are getting to know the clumsiest soul of this century, but she is your dork, **you are in love and you wouldn’t trade it for anything.**


End file.
